


The Melee

by RagingHomo



Series: To Be a Family [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur is trying his best, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: “Does this have anything to do with the fact that your father will be watching?” Adam nodded. Merlin always knew what was wrong with him. “Look, I know Arthur can be… well, he’s a bit of a dollop head, but he loves you, he’ll be proud of you whatever happens.”Arthur and Merlin's son, Adam, is about to participate in his first Melee. They couldn't be more proud of him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: To Be a Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	The Melee

Adam was terrified. At sixteen years old, this was the first Melee he’d been eligible to participate in. It was ironic really, he’d been dreaming of the Melee since before he could walk. Now that the time had actually come, however, he was practically shaking as his manservant, Thomas, dressed him. 

The competition looked especially fierce this year, with many of the competitors being twice his size and nearly double his age. Not to mention they were some of the best fighters Albion had to offer. But that’s not what scared Adam. 

His Father would be watching. He knew the King was excited to see his son compete. It was practically all he had talked about for the last month. And it was clear he had expected Adam to win. 

The Melee is more than a tournament, son, it’s a test of strength, of fortitude. 

I remember my first Melee. I won. 

You should really have double portions, Adam, you’ll need all the strength you can get if you’re going to win the Melee. 

Thomas was just about finished adjusting his breast plate when his Father, Merlin stepped into the tent. 

“Thank you, Thomas,” he dismissed the servant who left with a bow. Merlin had always taught him to be kind to the staff. ‘Who knows, you might end up falling in love with a servant one day,’ he would say with a pointed look at his other father, Arthur. 

“Nervous?” Merlin asked as he adjusted the parts of his son’s armor that the servant didn’t. 

“No,” he lied, earning a disapproving look from Merlin. “A little… okay, fine I’m terrified. Happy?” and his father’s grin showed that he was in fact, happy. 

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that your father will be watching?” Adam nodded. Merlin always knew what was wrong with him. “Look, I know Arthur can be… well, he’s a bit of a dollop head, but he loves you, he’ll be proud of you whatever happens.”

“Will he though? You know how important this is to him. It’s all he talks about.” Merlin nodded empathetically. He understood his husband had a very competitive spirit and believed in the idea that ‘if you’re not first, you’re last.’ But it still broke his heart that their child thought either of them could be disappointed in him over something as trivial as a game. He’d need to have a talk with Arthur about being more open with him.

“I know he’ll be proud of you, he already is,” Merlin assured the boy. Adam still didn’t look too sure. “You see, your father’s father- Uther- he was a real hard ass when Arthur was your age. He is proud of you. He’s just an emotionally constipated prat.” 

“I get that Uther was a hard ass, but why does father have to be?” 

“Language!” Merlin warned and tugged at his son’s ear, though he was smiling. “You go out there and do your best and you can just leave your father to me,” Merlin wrapped his son in a warm embrace that he hoped reassured his son the same way Hunith could reassure him with just a hug or a glance. 

“Your father, sister and I will be in the stands rooting for you,” Merlin said as he exited the tent. 

“And Adam?”

“Yeah.” 

“We love you.” 

_____________________________________________________________

Adam ended up coming in 4th place. 

When the tournament was over, his sister, Eliza, ran into his arms, hugging him so tight that he actually thought she was going to kill him for a moment. Merlin congratulated him and told him he needed a bath before the feast being held that night. 

His father and his sister made their way off the training fields towards the castle, leaving Arthur and Adam alone. 

There was a movement of tension before the King spoke. “So… I have it on pretty good authority that I’m a dollop head.” 

“Father talked to you, did he?”

“Yeah,” he admitted sheepishly. “I know I expect a lot from you, you’re my only son. However, it occurs to me that I may have been a little… overbearing. Let’s just say that I know what it’s like to have a strict old man,” Arthur paused and shuttered, remembering the resentment he had for his father and held on to for so long. He never wanted Adam to feel that towards him, so he found the words to continue, even though heart to hearts were not one of his strengths. “And, well, if I ever get to be too much, you can tell me to back off. You and your sister are my whole world. I am always going to be proud of you. Right or wrong, win or lose. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Adam said as his father leaned in to hug him, something he rarely did. 

“Father, on the subject of less pressure…” His son looked away from him. “Do you think you get Madam Francis to cut my lessons down a couple hours?” 

Arthur laughed loudly. “Not on your life, kid.” 

He clapped Adam on the back and led him towards the castle.


End file.
